


Day Out

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Day Off, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Motorcycles, Problems, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: A day out on Dee’s motorcycle doesn’t quite go to plan.





	Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 67: Fuel at anythingdrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Dee cursed under his breath as his bike’s engine started spluttering. There was an off ramp just ahead, so he signalled and swung off the freeway, not a moment too soon as it turned out; he barely made it to the side of the quiet, two-lane blacktop before the engine cut out altogether.

Pulling off his helmet, he hooked it over the handlebars and swore. “Just what we didn’t need!”

Behind him, Ryo dismounted and took his helmet off, tucking it under his arm. “Calm down, Dee; swearing at it isn’t going to help.”

“It’s not the bike I’m swearin’ at.” Dee tapped the fuel gauge, but the needle remained resolutely on ‘Empty’. “I filled the tank yesterday! It can’t be empty!”

“Uh, Dee?”

“What?” Dee scowled in his partner’s direction.

“I think I know why the tank’s empty.” Ryo gestured at the trail they’d left along the road. “Must have a leak in the fuel line.”

“Crap! This just keeps getting’ better! If the fuel line’s ruptured… Bet it was that pothole we hit a few miles back!” It had been impossible to avoid; they’d taken quite a jolt but managed to stay upright.

“If that’s the case, it might have just loosened the connection,” Ryo said, hooking his helmet over the other handlebar as Dee swung off the bike and put it on its stand. Crouching down, the two men examined the bike.

“Yeah, looks like you’re right, it’s come loose.” Straightening up, Dee popped open the box at the back, getting out a toolkit and some rags. “Not that fixin’ it’s gonna help much; we’ll still be outta gas.”

“One thing at a time; fix the fuel line, push the bike somewhere out of the way, then one of us can stay with it while the other goes in search of gas.”

“This isn’t the day out I’d planned,” Dee grumbled, but he flipped open the toolkit and set to work. “Guess I should be thankful it’s just a leak; at least that’s something I can handle myself.”

The road they were on now was deserted, which was a mixed blessing; on the plus side it meant they weren’t in danger of getting mown down by a passing car, but there was no chance of assistance from a passing motorist.

Repair completed, Dee cleaned his hands on a rag and shoved everything back in the box, locking it. “Right, I guess now we get to push. This road has to go somewhere.”

The bike was heavy, but they were on a slight downhill slope so pushing it was manageable. “When we find somewhere to get off the road, I’ll go on ahead and look for a gas station,” Ryo said. The outskirts of a small town were visible in the distance; he should find what they needed there.

“Sorry about this.”

“It’s not your fault, Dee; things happen. Besides, this isn’t so bad. At least we got out of the city.”

“Might’ve been better if we hadn’t.”

The End


End file.
